Enough's Enough
by Chibi Arwen
Summary: What happens when a one-time enemy of the Sailor Scouts comes back with a thirst for revenge, and the GW boys are forbidden from helping, under pain of their own death? Heero/Serena fc
1. Another One?

Enough's Enough  
  
Disclaimer: It's almost funny the fact that I own absolutely nothing in this story, except for the following characters: Kamera, Chris, Justin, Simon, Kevin, and Matt. Heh. They get explained. Anyhoo.Here's the story. (Chibi Arwen: By the way, this is an interesting SM/GW crossover. It has a mixture of Magic, excitement, and, yes, mushiness. Eeww you say? You wuss. Anyway, here's the story/prologue)  
  
********************************* Chibi Arwen: I'm putting these in 'cause I don't feel like scattering six to nine meetings and 'falling in love's throughout my story. There won't be enough space for it, plus it gets boring after a while. Anyway, here's the Profiles  
  
Profiles Kamera Age: 19 Height: 5' 6" Hair: knee-length, ivy green, normally half in a bun Eyes: Amber Pair: Chris Info: Kamera is a Sailor too. She is Sailor Star, the long lost sailor that ruled the stars, and, actually, protected all. It was only when she was defeated that Beryl was able to get through. She did not die, good heavens no; she made it to the Moon in time to tell Queen Serenity. Then she died in the war. (Chibi Arwen: Great past, isn't it?) But she was also reborn, and so have her two tigers, Leo and Libra. Ever since she became Sailor Star, she's been traversing the world looking for the Sailors. And, well, she found them. She's got a hell of a temper, and, when pissed enough, tends to curse in Japanese. She is deadly with her star staff, which is her Sailor weapon. It's a giant key that's taller than she is, and it has a silver star on the top. Like a pointy star that has spikes and stuff like that coming out of the core. Any way, that's Kamera.  
  
Chris Age: 19 Height: 5' 9" Hair: Dark brown Eyes: Green Pair: Kamera Info: No, Chris is not a Gundam pilot, not is he a Sailor. (Duh) He was, however, a General in the Star Army. He was part of one of the small contingents that followed Sailor Star throughout the Galaxy fighting evil. He died in the Moon war also, as did all the others you will hear about. He has a saber. A very long saber. A very sharp saber. One that he is very skilled with. If you get the drift. He enjoys chasing Kevin with it, mostly because Kevin makes it a point to annoy him. Anyway, ~End~  
  
Justin Age: 17 Height: 5' 5" Hair: short black, kinda spiked (little ones that are all over the place) Eyes: tiger blue Pair: Hotaru Info: Justin was a captain in Saturn's army. He, along with the upcoming three died in the moon war. He and Hotaru were in love, and planned to announce their engagement after the war. Heh. So much for that plan. He is now reunited with his past and present love, and they are happy. ~End~  
  
Simon Age: 20 Height: 6' 1" Hair: blonde, short Eyes: forest green Pair: Amara Info: He was engaged to Amara before he died in the war. He wasn't in a high rank; he was on reserve, actually. He's very calm, and knows how to hold fire (Amara) without getting burned. That's hard, so give the man some credit. ~End~  
  
Kevin Age: 19 Height: 5' 11" Eyes: brown Hair: light blue, not very long, but kind of shaggy Pair: Setsuna Info: He was not a member of any army. No, he was the keeper of the Dimensional Gates. Like Setsuna, he had a giant key, but no, he's not a Sailor. He died trying to keep Beryl from entering their dimension. It was Setsuna's wish that he be born again. So, he was. I guess the gods have a soft spot for her.  
  
Matt Age: 19 Height: 5' 10" Eyes: hazel Hair: curly brown Pair: Michelle Info: Someone like Matt, who was born NOT to take orders, in fact, to defy them, was not in any army. But, he was living in the Neptune palace. He was a powerful.um.male priestess.I don't know what else to call it, cause he wasn't a priest.  
  
Chibi Arwen: Anyway, I'm pretty sure that's the end of the profiles. I'm glad that you put up with them.  
  
Prologue  
  
A dark figure stood in the shadows. "What is it, Opanie?" asked another figure sitting on a throne. Opanie stepped forward. "My lord.I have found the ones that have defeated all your best minions." "Really?" he said sarcastically, standing up from the throne as he began to circle around Opanie. She was a pale green, with seven tentacles coming out of her back. Her pink bodysuit was faded and worn from countless battles. "Yes, Milord." "Where are these." "Humans, master. They are in Tokyo." "Hm.Tokyo." mused the man as he sat on his throne again. "You have done well, Opanie. Find your brother and tell him I want to see him."  
  
* * * * * Serena lay in her bed with a cold rag folded on her forehead. Heero sat next to her looking worried. (Chibi Arwen: OMG!! Heero showed emotion!) "Hee-chan, why do you stay?" she asked, sitting up carefully. "Because I'm worried about my girlfriend." Serena smiled weakly, and leaned over to hug him as her bedroom door opened. Rei's head peeked through the doorway. "Come in, Pyro. what's up?" Rei walked in, and opened the door more. Behind her were Mina, Duo, Wufei, Ami, Quatre, Lita, Trowa, Justin, Hotaru, Amara, Simon, Kevin, Setsuna, Matt, Michelle, Chris, and Kamera. (Chibi Arwen: Long list of people.) They each gave her gifts. She got chocolate from Haruka, Ami, Chris, Simon and Duo. Hotaru, Justin, Trowa, Matt, and Quatre gave her flowers. The rest gave her some get-well cards. "All this over the flu?" she asked. "You're our princess, Serry. Of course all this over the flu," said Trista.  
  
"Think of it this way," said Kamera. "We want you to get better a whole lot." "Why don't we go downstairs. It's a bit cramped in here for twenty people," said Heero, standing. "Good idea, Hee-chan," Serena said, taking the blanket from her bed and wrapping herself in it. They all left the room and headed down to Serena's living room, where she politely evicted her little brother Sammy, who walked away muttering darkly. Heero sat next to Serena on the couch. Ami and Quatre sat in the rocking chair, Ami sitting in Quatre's lap. Lita and Trowa lay on the rug, Lita's head resting on Trowa's stomach. Mina and Duo sat with each other on one seat of the love seat, with Rei and Wufei on the other seat. Hotaru was curled up with Justin in the lounge chair, Haruka, Simon, Michiru, Matt, Kevin, Setsuna, and Chris sat on chairs they pulled from throughout the house, and Kamera floated. (Chibi Arwen: she has the ability to do stuff like that, so don't be surprised when something like this comes up.) "So, what's new with you all?" Serena asked. "Well, in a week is our one year anniversary," Chris said, indicating him and Kamera. Serena grinned. ~Already one year? Wow. Time passes without any evil to fight.~ she thought. After Chris and Kamera had been congratulated, Serena turned to Trista. "Setsu-chan, you look a bit pre-occupied. What's wrong?" "The gods spoke to me yesterday." Hotaru looked anxious. "Setsu-mamma, you don't mean." "Just as I was hoping to live a normal life." Ami sighed. "Let Setsuna continue. Go on." Serena said, staring at Setsuna. "Well.it seems that.another evil has entered the galaxy." "Taru, what's wrong?" asked Justin. Hotaru was clutching her head in pain and crying out softly. "Setsu-mamma! Michi-mamma! Make it stop! Haruka-pappa! It hurts!" she began to say brokenly. "What's happening to her?" asked Justin. "She's having a premonition, Justin. Let it happen. There's nothing we can do until it is over," replied Michiru. ::Premonition:: Hotaru was in a dark palace hall. She wasn't alone.she could sense evil nearby. "Hmm.Sailor Saturn. How nice to meet you." said a male voice from behind her. She spun around, and saw a throne. Upon it, was a familiar.(Erm, what should I call it?).person. "It's you!" she said, summoning her glaive. "Of course it's me. Who did you think it was?" "Something evil and despicable, but I didn't think fate would be as cruel as this and to put you here. You were supposed to be dead!" "Am I now?" he said in mock surprise. "Too bad.I'm not. Hah. Foolish Sailors thought that you had destroyed evil forever when you killed Nehelania." "How did you do this? Sailor Moon destroyed you!" "Hah! Well, as you can see, I came back. And I am going to destroy you all. Muahahahaha!!" The world went dark and Hotaru woke up in Justin's arms. ::End:: Hotaru slowly began to slow to quiet whimpering, and then she silenced completely. "Taru?" asked Haruka quietly. "Taru, what did you see?" "Him. I saw him.he's back."  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Chibi Arwen: Hehe. Like my little cliffy? If you don't, too bad. I shall have the next few chapters up soon; I'm working on them now. Bye-bye! 


	2. Fireflies of Fate

Enough's Enough  
  
Chapter two: Fireflies of Fate  
  
Summary: The scouts and G-Boys have just heard from Setsuna and Hotaru that a new.or should I say, an old, evil has risen seemingly from the dead, and has a bounty on the Scouts.  
  
Chibi Arwen: Please keep chapter one's prologue in mind as you read this! I have decided to use the Japanese names. And, thanks for the reviews. Enough rambling from me, here's the story.  
  
  
  
"But why, Setsuna? Shouldn't we know who the new evil is?" asked Haruka.  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "The gods have hidden many things from me, but this they made specially clear. You, for some reason, are not allowed to know. Not yet."  
  
"Rei, maybe you can do a fire reading?" asked Lita hopefully.  
  
Rei shook her head. "No.Fire readings won't work."  
  
"If the gods won't even tell Setsu-chan, why should they tell Rei?" Mina asked.  
  
Duo cocked his head to one side to see past Mina. "What on earth are you talking about?"  
  
The Scouts exchanged glances. Kamera nodded, and Setsuna began to relate the story. They hadn't known about the whole Sailor thing, well, the G-Boys didn't know.  
  
The guys stared in wonder as Setsuna told them the tale of their lives. Past and present.  
  
"I don't get it," Wufei started. "Why wouldn't you tell us?"  
  
Ami looked at him. "We had no need to. We had not used our powers in a long time, and found that no one wanted to spill."  
  
"Were you afraid of our reaction or something?" asked Heero, looking Usagi in the eyes.  
  
Serena coughed before she explained. "We weren't afraid of anything. We just found no need to tell you."  
  
Trowa looked slightly baffled. They had been explained about Kamera. Chris and Kamera had seen to that, and were just slightly confused. Only under Kamera's pleas had Chris refrained from spilling about the Sailor Star part of her history.  
  
"You don't believe us. I can see it in your faces. Girls.I'm afraid we have to." Kamera said, looking around the room.  
  
The Scouts all sighed and stood up.  
  
"I really didn't want to do this." said Amara as they each took out small wands.  
  
"Let's just get it over with," Setsuna said, as they raised their wands in turn.  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"  
  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!"  
  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"  
  
"SATURN PLANET POWER!"  
  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"  
  
"STAR CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MOON COSMIC POWER!"  
  
Thus began the transformations. Each was bathed in their planet's colors as their clothes disappeared and their Sailor uniforms replaced them. (Chibi Arwen: You know the normal Scout's uniforms, but you don't know Sailor Star's So, here it is. Black body suit, midnight blue skirt with glowing dots. [That represented the stars! Wow!]She had a blue bow in the back, and a silver circlet on the top of her head. That's it.)  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Chibi Arwen: You like it so far? Good, good. Then you'll enjoy the plot twist up ahead- oops, I wasn't supposed to say anything about that. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!!! Chibi Arwen: signing out 


End file.
